Dancing With Dame Rose
by LorelaiSquared
Summary: After the events of Tooth and Claw, the Doctor and Rose share a moment or two! in the TARDIS


**Authors Note:** This story was written for **EarlGreyTea68** because she is incredibly generous, talented and amazing. **Tzikeh** planted the idea of writing a fic for EGT in my head after the September **supportstacie **auction. A mere four months later I finally managed to get it written. EGT, I really hope you enjoy this little bit of happy fluff. You totally deserve something special that's all your own! :)

Special thanks to **jlrpuck** for your insights and suggestions! Also, a big shout out to **meremoon** who betaed this for me amid a crazy week. Thank you!

Dancing With Dame Rose

Rose's laugh rang through the control room as they entered the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her intently, taking in the flush of her cheeks, the upturn at the corners of her eyes, the radiant smile that graced her lips. He let his gaze linger on her mouth, imagining what it would feel like to touch that tender skin with his own, to slip his tongue between her lips and run it over her teeth, her cheeks, her tongue. The mere thought made him feel intoxicated.

Rose had stopped laughing and was now staring at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Doctor? Is everything okay?"

He gave his head a shake to clear the less than pure thoughts he'd been having, and held his hand out to her with a grin. "Oh, I'm just fine, Dame Rose."

She giggled at the title which had been only recently bestowed upon her.

"Would you fancy a dance?"

Without waiting for her to answer, the Doctor took her hand and pulled her into his embrace. He began to hum idly as he spun her toward the console. With three quick motions, he flipped the TARDIS into the vortex, started the music, and manoeuvred Rose into a low dip.

Their eyes met and he heard her gasp, even as a jolt of energy shot thought him.

He drew her back into his arms, swaying her back and forth as the first notes of _The Way You Look Tonight_ piped their way out of the console speakers.

"Doctor, what's this all about?" Rose whispered breathlessly.

"I wanted to dance," he said simply, then added softly, "with you…"

"We've danced before…"

"Only once …" He pulled her closer, so that her chest was pressed up against his solid torso as his arms wrapped around her back and he continued to sway. "You are beautiful, Rose."

*****

Rose looked up at him, puzzled. What had gotten into the Doctor? The last time he'd been like this, Jack had been around and Rose had suspected the Doctor was jealous. Only that had been a long time ago, or so it seemed to her now - a whole other lifetime. Things had changed.

She looked up, surprised to see his intent eyes fixed upon her. She studied his face, a face that had become so familiar to her in a shockingly short amount of time. _When had he gone from being "New Doctor", to just being the Doctor?_ She wondered.

_Somewhere around the time where I kissed him_, came a response from deep within her mind.

_But that wasn't me, that was Cassandra in my body, _Rose protested silently.

_Yet still you remember how it felt to press your lips to his. _

Rose shifted her gaze to his lips and fought the urge to lean forward and brush her own against them.

"Rose," he whispered, his breath warm and moist against her cheek.

"Doctor," she murmured, her full attention still focused on his mouth. With a sigh she gave in to the temptation and inched closer, while he angled his head toward her. Their mouths met and Rose melted against him. She ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end as the Doctor pressed closer, increased the intensity of the kiss.

****

He slid he tongue between her lips, sweeping across her teeth before delving into the moist depths of her mouth. He treated her to kiss after kiss as he drank her in. He felt as though he was floating as his brain finally began to register the fact that he was kissing Rose. _Rose_. Not Rose as Bad Wolf, or Rose as Cassandra, but Rose herself. The woman who found him as amusing as he found himself, who thrived on teasing him, who made him laugh. They'd survived so much together and now as he kissed her he realized just how much he cherished every moment they'd ever shared.

She broke the kiss first, gasping for air, and as she pulled away, he felt naked, exposed.

She stood before him, her chest rising and falling with each breath as she attempted to regain her composure. Their eyes met and she blushed, her cheeks crimson as she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into her shoulder. "I shouldn't have done that."

The Doctor gently hooked two fingers under her chin, guiding her face upward until she could see his face again. "Rose," he said softly, "It takes two…" he trailed off, unable to think of anything non-cliché to say in place of 'to tango'.

"You're not upset?"

The Doctor threw his head back in laughter before flashing her his brightest grin. "Why would I be upset. That was an excellent kiss. First class…" He waggled his eyebrows. "In fact, I think we should try that again."

Before she could speak, he captured her mouth with his once more, drawing her lower lip between his teeth until she moaned, her knees nearly buckling as she surrendered herself to the kiss.

****

Rose was burning. Every press of his lips to hers, every thrust of his tongue made her desperate for more.

As their tongues danced together, somehow he managed to trap her against one of the coral pillars. His hands covered her bottom, and she could feel the evidence of his desire against her abdomen. It drove her wild with need, and she deftly pulled at his tie before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling every curve of his muscles beneath his clothing. With a swift, graceful movement she slid the shirt and jacket over his shoulders and he released her long enough to let them fall to the floor and pull his tshirt over his head. She ran her hands over the smooth skin appreciatively as the Doctor kissed her hungrily. Her entire body was on fire and she ached with the need to feel him deep inside her.

"Doctor," she gasped between kisses. "Please."

"Are you sure?" he asked, studying her intently. "I didn't mean to let this get so fa—"

Impatient, Rose interrupted him with an urgent kiss as her hands groped for the fly of his trousers. She fumbled in her haste, and he moved to help her. Their hands touched, and something about the simple contact made Rose's body buzz with energy. His trousers pooled at their feet, and soon her panties followed.

The Doctor bunched the jean skirt of her overalls at her waist and she trembled as he gently used two fingers to ensure that she was ready for him. When his fingers came away thick and wet he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly inched his way in. His lips found hers as he began to thrust, the motion of her hips matching his beat for beat as he steadily sent her teetering toward the edge. She felt the wave coming a moment before it crashed over her and she screamed his name, clinging to him as their bodies trembled together.

*****

Some time later the Doctor carried her to his room where he placed her in the middle of the bed. He took his time, exploring every inch of her body as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy time and again with his fingers and tongue before making love to her with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes.

Hours later he lay on his side next to her, watching the rise and fall of her torso as she slept. She was beautiful and she was his. He smiled, and tenderly kissed each closed eyelid before resting his head upon her chest and letting his own eyes drift shut.

"I love you," he whispered inaudibly, as he slipped into his first restful and untroubled sleep in decades.

_Fin_


End file.
